


Remembrall

by the Divine Nataku (DivineRedhead)



Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Year Fluff, Gen, Harry is a girl, Neville's Remembrall, This is the start of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/the%20Divine%20Nataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's always been a bit forgetful, but this is a moment he's sure to remember for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrall

**Author's Note:**

> Another moment from my "Girl Who Lived" universe.

"Here you go, Neville,"

The auburn haired boy blinked as his dark haired classmate placed a warm glass orb into his open hands. "My Remembrall..." His eyes widened in disbelief. He'd thought he'd lost it! "But how...?"

"I got it back from Malfoy," she answered, grimacing slightly as she recalled her almost-altercation with the blonde Slytherin. "I would have given it back to you sooner, but..." She paused, flushing slightly. She'd meant to take the bauble to him in the infirmary, but McGonagall had shipped her straight off to Wood, and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon giving her a crash course on the game of Quidditch. Who knew brooms could be so much fun? "I lost track of time..."

He stared at the glass orb and then back at her, still flabbergasted. "You did that for me...?" he asked, blinking owlishly. He'd heard all about the tricky manuever she'd pulled whilst preventing the remembrall from being smashed against the side of the castle. To think she'd done it just for him...? "Why...?"

The brunette shrugged, smiling faintly. "You said your Gran gave it to you, right?"

He nodded.

"Well that's why," she replied. A faint grin touched her face. "After all, it's important to remember things, right?"

He nodded faintly, recalling the way the Remembrall had filled up with red smoke in the Great Hall. While he still didn't remember what it is that he'd forgotten that caused it to react, he was positively certain that he wouldn't forget this moment for as long as he lived.

End~

**Author's Note:**

> The original (featuring cute fic art) can be found here: http://divine-nataku.deviantart.com/art/GwL-Remembrall-224113627


End file.
